zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice's App
Maurice's App (aka Bounties) is a key feature that lets players complete tasks in order to receive a reward. To unlock bounties in the Selfphone, you need to obtain the , that can be found in the Talar Country. Rewards Weekly you must complete 30/25/20 bounties to receive the reward. The reward is a Nasty Item. The number of bounties required depends on Maurice's level in Hell. * * If you have already obtained this week's nasty item, then for each completed bounty you will receive 5 . Bounty You may have at most 4 awaiting bounties. Bounties refresh at rate 1 Bounty per 4 hours. List of bounties that you may come across: Miscellaneous *Accept deals with the Devil (5) *Break X items *Buy any diamond deal (Buy any deal from the store for diamonds) *Find a Lachhh scroll *Skip Bounty (for 1 diamond) *Time warp (x) Collect *Collect X diamonds *Collect skulls *Collect white orbs Craft *Craft Ectoplasm Cubes (5) *Craft Items (10) *Craft Power Cube *Craft Rubbish Tap *Tap X times *Tap X times in 1 minute *Tap X times in 30 seconds Destroy or defeat *Manually Kill Chest Monsters *Destroy X houses *Destroy X houses in 1 minute *Destroy X houses in 30 seconds *Kill kings (x) *Kill X villagers Reach difficulty *Reach difficulty (no specific condition) *Reach difficulty without buying the Tomb King *Reach difficulty without buying the Flying Squid *Reach difficulty without buying the Black Lich *Reach difficulty without buying the Big Plaque *Reach difficulty without buying the Swarm of Bats *Reach difficulty without buying the Blue Spectre *Reach difficulty without buying the Red Knight *Reach difficulty without buying the Giant Zombie *Reach difficulty without buying the Zombie Horde Note: Carl the Monolith may be upgraded if you have . Take selfie *Take a selfie, but get photobombed! (to get this, spawn Selfie until a nerd from Berzerk Ball appears in lower right corner) *Take a selfie with a live chest guardian (Any chest guardian works. If you are too powerful, upgrade only Bob) *Take a selfie with a dead chest guardian *Take a selfie with a live King (At the end of a world, you can fight a King. If you are too powerful, upgrade only Bob) *Take a selfie with a dead King (At the end of a world, you can fight a King. Kill him) *Take a selfie (with no specific condition) Upgrade monster *Upgrade any monster (x levels) *Upgrade Bob (x levels) *Upgrade the Zombie Horde to X Level *Upgrade the Giant Zombie to X Level *Upgrade the Red Knight to X Level *Upgrade the Blue Spectre to X Level *Upgrade the Swarm of Bats to X Level *Upgrade The Big Plague to X Level *Upgrade the Black Lich to X Level *Upgrade Flying Squid to X Level *Upgrade the Tomb King to X Level *Upgrade Carl (x levels) Use skill 5 times *Use Sloth's Form *Use Pillage and Plunder *Use Spectral Repossession *Use Blackest of Plagues *Use Son of the Lich *Use Pastafury *Use King's Presence Trivia * Maurice is reference to Berzerk Studio other game Trap Master. Category:SelfPhone Category:Mechanics Category:Maurice